


My Girl

by Smokeycut



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Underage Drinking, bat burger, kissing under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: After a villain put a target on the backs of anyone who wears a bat, Harper finds herself worrying about not just her own safety, but Cassandra’s as well. But how does Cassandra feel about it?





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after the Detective Comics are where “Karma” tries to assassinate all of Batman’s sidekicks.

Harper sat on the roof of a Bat Burger, watching the cars drive by from her spot behind the giant electric bat sign. Her shift at Dr Thompkins’ clinic ended half an hour earlier, but she wasn’t ready to go home just yet. She had a half-eaten burger in one hand, and a bottle of jack in the other. And no matter how much she tried to think about other things, one subject kept racing back into the forefront of her mind.

Everyone in the family had heard about it. Some wackjob with a gun and lots of explosives had made it his mission to kill all of Batman’s sidekicks. He said that they made Batman weaker. That if he killed them all, Batman could be his true self again. She wasn’t a sidekick, hadn’t been for a while. But was she on his list? Would he use Cullen to bait her? Or did she preemptively knock herself off of his hit list when she locked her Bluebird gear away in that trunk at the back of her closet? And what about the people who _didn’t_ quit? What about...

“Thats... a crime,” a voice spoke out from the shadows of the gigantic bat light fixture on the roof. It was low and slightly hoarse, as if it wasn’t used often enough, and had begun to rust. To many people, that voice was strange and unsettling. But not to Harper.

“Hey, cool bat,” Harper said with a sad smile. She looked at the whiskey bottle in her hand and then back to the shadowy girl who was watching her. “Wanna sip?”

Cassandra approached Harper silently, and pulled her mask off as she neared her best friend. Black hair sprang free and hung loosely at her chin, and she looked down at Harper with a sense of fondness. She sat next to her and looked at the bottle hesitantly.

“I know, I know. I’m still a few years away from legal drinking age and junk, but honestly? I’ve saved the world a time or two. Figure I deserve a drink from time to time.” Harper looked at Cassandra beside her and felt a pang of guilt in her chest. There she was, drowning her sorrows and fears about herself, when her best friend was the one who nearly got blown up. 

Cassandra reached out and slipped the bottle out of Harper’s hand, then took a wary sip. She nearly gagged on it, and Harper winced, but Cass managed to recover in no time at all. 

“Ah, sorry. Should’ve warned you. It’s kind of an... acquired taste,” Harper admitted, scratching the back of her head. Cassandra handed the bottle back to Harper, who took a swig herself. “How’s your night shift going?” Harper asked.

Cassandra held her hand horizontally and waggled it a bit in a so-so gesture. She studied Harper, watching her watch the traffic flow, and saw the complicated mixture of emotions that had been stewing inside of Harper throughout that night.

“Worried,” Cassandra noted. She took the bottle again, braced herself, and took another sip. It went down much smoother than her first. Left her feeling a bit warm.

“Yeah... You always could see right through me. Always forget that,” Harper said quietly. Most people would hear the bitterness in her voice and assume she was angry at Cass, but the good thing about her ability to read body language was that she could see what was under the surface. Not bitterness or resentment, not even a hint. It was far more complex than that. She looked at Cass and sighed.

“I keep thinking about that Karma guy,” she admitted, scooting over to be closer to Cassandra. “How he tried to kill anyone who wore a bat, you included. How _all_ of the rogues want to kill you. Every time you put that mask on, there’s that risk... that _chance_ that I might not see you again. Fuck, Cass... I worry about you a lot.” Harper ran a hand through her hair and let out a nervous laugh. But then Cassandra placed a hand over one of Harper’s and waited until Harper looked her in the eyes, before she spoke. 

“I’m strong. Keep... you safe... too. Always.” 

Whenever Cassandra spoke, every word was chosen carefully, spoken deliberately. Each syllable was sounded out with the utmost clarity. When she spoke, people listened. Even stubborn people, like Harper. She wiped at her eyes, and her hand came back wet. She didn’t realize that she was crying until then. But when she blinked away the tears, she saw Cassandra’s face again. Smiling at her like there wasn’t a thing to worry about. So confident and sure. Harper could almost believe it herself.

“I still worry,” Harper told her.

“I know.” Cassandra nodded her head in understanding. She wanted to reach out and wipe away Harper’s tears, but her body wouldn’t follow suit. She wasn’t all that used to _Harper_ being the emotionally vulnerable one. Instead, when Cassandra reached out, she placed a hand over Harper’s chest. Over her heart. A heart which was beating fast, and which began to beat even faster.

Cassandra could read Harper like an open book. She never really hid her emotions, always wore them on her sleeve, even when she didn’t want to. Every time Harper spoke to her, Cassandra could feel the love behind the words. It was loud, warm, oftentimes overwhelming. Cass had never been sure how to return those feelings, how to put her own emotions into words. But she realized then that she didn’t have to. She had seen people do it without words before. 

And so she pushed forward, slowly but forcefully, until Harper was no longer sitting up, but lying flat on her back. She looked up at Cass and her breathe hitched. Her heart beat so rapidly that it could practically leap right out of her chest. And when Cassandra looked down at Harper, straddling her like that, they both knew what was about to happen.

Cassandra darted towards her and pressed her lips against Harper’s. She shut her eyes and relished the moment, as Harper’s tongue slipped into her mouth. Cass felt Harper’s piercings, on her septum and the corner of her lip, brush against her skin and nearly shivered at the touch. If just being around Harper was overwhelming, kissing her was like diving straight into the deep end of the pool. But eventually she had to come up for air.

“Hah, wow, uh... Okay, then,” Harper said, holding the back of her hand against her forehead. “Not exactly how I imagined our first kiss would go, to be honest. But that... That was nice.”

“Imagined?” Cass prodded, grinning down at her and trying her best not to panic and run away. Every part of her was screaming to run and hide, but she stayed where she was, with her legs locked firmly on either side of Harper. 

“C’mon Cass. We both know you know I’ve been dreaming of doing that since the day we went on that undercover date in Prague. I just didn’t know that you wanted it too...”

Cassandra leaned down once more, and stole a second kiss from Harper. 

“That’s why... keep you... safe.”

“Because I’m your girl?” Harper asked with a cocky smirk. 

“You’re... my girl.”


End file.
